


can I get you out of your panties

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Harry in Love, Harry in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Not a very good one though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strip Tease, Top Louis, Truth or Dare, harry watches louis wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis 'doesn't feel well', so Harry offers to take care of him. They end up playing truth or dare. It ends up going a bit wrong (which maybe ends up being all right in the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	can I get you out of your panties

**Author's Note:**

> harry in panties-that is all 
> 
> no glove no love! have safe sex, people, remember that! 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> title from "My First Kiss" by 3oh!3

"Wanna watch another movie, Lou?" Harry asks, plopping down on Louis's lap. Louis winces and pushes Harry back off of him.

"Um, maybe tomorrow. I don't - I don't feel well," Louis says, the lie slipping easily past his lips. He's had a boner for the past two hours, ever since Harry had pranced down the stairs in his new fucking black lace _panties_ and Louis' sweater, which is too small, so it doesn't actually cover Harry's butt. Like, Jesus Christ, can Harry ever wear _pants_?

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just think maybe I need to take a nap or something. Maybe just listen to music while I try to fall asleep," Louis says, thinking quickly to fuel his lie. He really needs a wank. Harry nods.

"Well, okay, uh, I'll be in my room if you need me. Just call," Harry tells him, then stands up. Louis tries desperatley not to look at Harry's crotch, because that's not what best friends do. But his eyes fail him, and he can't help but glance down at Harry's lace covered cock and then he quickly snaps his eyes up back to Harry's face.

"D'ya like them? They're new," Harry informs. Louis swallows thickly.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Louis mumbles, standing up and walking in front of Harry, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. Harry quickly appears beside him and their hands brush, making Louis bite his lip.

"You guess? Do they look bad?" Harry worries, pulling at his lip.

"No, Harry, they look fine," Louis assures him. Harry's face lights up and Louis smiles at him. They walk upstairs together and stop in front of Louis' door.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry asks. Louis closes his eyes briefly and sighs inwardly.

"Yes?" Louis replies.

"D'ya maybe want me to stay with you tonight and stuff? Since you don't feel well? I could make you soup and tea with honey and everything!" Harry exclaims, his face lighting up.

"Um -"

"We can have a proper sleepover. Remember, we used to do those all the time, we haven't done one in ages," Harry says. He looks so hopeful that Louis doesn't have to heart to turn him down.

"Uh, yeah, that'll be - that's fine, yeah," Louis stutters. Harry grins and hugs Louis, and Louis sticks his arse out, trying to avoid groin to groin contact. Jesus Christ, this is gonna be the longest night of his life.

Harry drags Louis into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" Louis asks. Sitting in silence for two hours not touching Harry would be heaven.

"Nah, not really, we've been watching them all night," Harry says. "We could play truth or dare or something."

" _Harry_ , we aren't little anymore, c'mon, really," Louis scoffs. He walks over to the bed and climbs under the covers, discreetly adjusting himself under the duvet.

"I mean, no, we aren't, but we could..ooh! We could play dirty truth or dare!" Harry suggests. Louis rolls his eyes because they're literally adults. Harry's only 20 and Louis is 23.

"Fine," Louis agrees anyways, because you can't say no to Harry.

"Yes!" Harry cheers, climbing into bed beside Louis, settling in and getting comfortable. "Who goes first?"

"You can," Louis says.

"Right, truth or dare?" Harry asks. The blanket is sliding off of Harry's lap and Louis can see his milky white thighs and it distracts him and he says dare when he means to say truth.

"No, wait, I meant truth!" Louis says quickly.

"Too late," Harry laughs. "Alright, um, let me think," he pauses and tilts his head to the side, examining Louis. He cracks up all of a sudden and his eyes have a gleam in them that can only mean one thing for Louis: trouble. "Right, right, I've got it."

"Oh, god," Louis groans.

"I dare you to send Nick nudes," Harry laughs. Louis' eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"Harry!" Louis squeaks. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can," Harry insists.

"I'm, like-" Louis starts.

"If you're saying it's because you aren't hard, then you can go to the bathroom and wank if you need to. Or in here, I don't really mind," Harry offers. Louis chokes on nothing.

"Har - what the fuck, you idiot, I'm not going to wank in front of you, that's so awkward, I would never ever _ever_ wank in front of you, I will never do that, also, Nick is - well, he's not really my friend but he's your friend and you know how _weird_ that would be when we see each other next that would be so embarrassing and I could never look him in the eye again, not that I'd really want to because he's not really all that attractive, but still, I mean-"

" _Breathe_ , Louis," Harry giggles. Louis gulps a breath of air and laughs. "You can chicken out, but that means you have to do all the the other dares and answer all of the other truths I ask you. You've only got one chicken."

Louis contemplates the decision, wondering if he's really going to give up his chicken for this.

"Chicken, then, I am not sending a dick pic to Nick," Louis says.

"Alright, then. Your turn," Harry says, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, truth or dare?" Louis asks. He can push the blanket off of him now because the idea of sending Nick his nudes had gotten rid of his boner.

"Truth," Harry says. Louis scowls at him.

"Fuck you," Louis rolls his eyes. "Tell me the story of the first time you got caught wanking."

"That's the dumbest fucking truth ever," Harry laughs. "Anyways, I was, like, fourteen, like I'd just turned fourteen the day before, I think. I thought I was home alone, you know, so I was kind of being a little loud, because I've always been loud in bed and I hated having to keep quiet when I was home. So anyways, I moaned, like, really loud, and I was so caught up in wanking that I didn't hear my mum knock on my door so she just barged right in. 'Oh, sorry,' she'd said. 'Thought you were dying or something. Well, have a nice time,'" Harry pauses as Louis cracks up.

"She didn't actually say that," Louis laughs.

"She did, honest to god, I swear it. It was awful," Harry grins. "Needless to say, I didn't end up having a good time. I probably stopped wanking for two weeks after that. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis says. "I'll be the brave one." "You chickened on the first dare, you fucker, that's not very brave!" Harry shouts. Louis laughs.

"Dare! Give me a dare!" Louis exclaims.

"I dare you to do a strip tease," Harry says. Louis groans.

"What's the catch?" Louis asks, knowing Harry.

"You've got to let me record it and send it to Niall," Harry says. "Niall?!" Louis squeaks. "I've never even met the guy before! He's your friend, not mine!"

"Exactly," Harry laughs. "You can't chicken."

"Fine. Get your phone out," Louis pouts. Harry whoops in excitement and unlocks his phone, going to the camera app. He turns it to the video part and nods to Louis.

"Go," he says, then starts recording. Louis huffs and he stands up, fingering the hem of his shirt. He decides to make this a joke.

"Want it off?" Louis says, trying not to laugh. He pulls it up a little then yanks it back down. "Nope," he says, a smile threatening to take over his face. Harry giggles behind the phone, biting his lip.

"Up, down, up, down, up, down," Louis giggles, pulling the bottom of his shirt up and then down repeatedly.

"Louis! C'mon, you idiot," Harry whispers.

"It's called a strip _tease_ for a reason, Harry!" Louis hisses. Harry snorts. Nevertheless, Louis says, "Up!" and pulls his shirt off, then dropping it with a, "Down!" Harry laughs into his hand, shaking the phone, the recording going a little blurry. The room is dim, the only light coming from the lamp in the corner of the room.

"Ready for the big reveal?" Louis says to the phone, grinning. He pulls on his belt loops, tugging his jeans down a little, revealing the line of his underwear. He pulls them down a little more, then yells, "Just kidding!" He rushes forward, covering the camera, saying, "I'm done, I'm done!"

Harry stops the video, collapsing backwards with a laugh. "You are absolute rubbish at that, Louis," he giggles. Louis grins in reply.

"I know, I know," Louis says. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry says, sitting up. He sends the video to Niall quickly, attaching a winky face.

"What is your most embarrassing sexual experience?" Louis asks.

"Watching you do that strip tease," Harry laughs. Louis scowls.

"Harry," Louis whines. "I'm serious."

"Fine, fine," Harry says. He thinks for a minute, and Louis watches as he plays absentmindedly with the waistline of his panties. "Oh, oh! I've got it!" In his excitement, he snaps the elastic against his own skin, and Louis kind of wishes he could do that.

"Do tell," he says instead.

"Alright, so, one time, I was at Nick's house, right, and we were, um, making out, and then he starts to pull off my sweater, and he realized it was yours and he got so pissed, it was actually the funniest thing ever, though it was embarrassing. He kicked me out and everything," Harry says, blushing at the memory.

"You - you were going to have sex with Nick wearing _my_ _jumper_?" Louis says in disgust, his mouth falling open.

"I mean.." Harry trails off, shrugging. "It was comfortable."

"Harry!" Louis screeches, hitting his thigh. Harry yelps and swats his hand away.

"Truth or dare!" Harry shouts, making Louis jump. "This is going nowhere, this is actually the most boring game of truth or dare I've ever played."

"It is, isn't it? Fucking boring as hell," Louis says.

"If you pick dare I won't make it boring, promise. It'll make this game fun," Harry says, batting his eyelashes.

"Dare, then," Louis decides, sitting back against the headboard. Harry moves around so he's sitting in front of Louis, and they're facing each other.

"Since you said you would never ever wank in front of me and it would be so awkward, I dare you to.." Harry pauses for effect, and Louis tenses, already knowing what's coming. "Wank."

"Harry," Louis breathes, eyes wide.

"What? It's a dare, and you've already used your chicken. It's your fault," Harry shrugs, his eyes mischievous and gleaming.

"I can't-fine, I'll just go to the bathroom. You didn't say anything about where," Louis says, starting to get up.

"In here. Right where you are, and you have to come," Harry says.

Louis knows he's fucked.

"I literally cannot do it. I'll never be able to look at you again. Like, ever. _Harry_ , please, something else, I'll do _anything_ ," Louis begs.

"Go on. Get started," Harry says.

"You can't just watch me," Louis exclaims. "Turn around."

"Nope. We're staying in these positions until you come," Harry says. Louis sighs, knowing this is going to happen whether he likes it or not.

"Okay, fine," Louis says, huffing. "I'll do it."

"Atta boy!" Harry cheers, grinning. Louis unbuttons his pants and slides them down his legs, kicking them off the bed. He looks up at Harry nervously, who is watching him curiously. Louis swallows thickly, hands pulling his shirt off, dropping it off the bed, too.

He's left in his briefs, and he closes his eyes and thinks about what's happening. He's about to wank in front of his best mate, who he happens to be in love with. Also whom he wanks to every time he wanks and wants to fuck him so much it hurts. And said best mate is in his sweater and a pair of panties, less than five feet away from him. He opens his eyes again.

Louis' cock is starting to perk up, so he brings a trembling hand down to palm his cock through his boxers. He lets out a shaky breath, a shock of arousal shooting through his spine as he realizes he's touching himself in front of Harry. Fuck.

"I've always wanted to know how you get off," Harry says casually, like this isn't a big deal.

"Yeah?" Louis' voice is rough, shaky. "Why is that?" He slips a hand in his briefs and gets a hand around his half-hard cock. "Fuck," he whispers. Harry clears his throat and shuffles around.

"I don't, um, know," Harry answers. Louis can't bring himself to look at Harry just yet, so he keeps his eyes trained on his lap. He pulls his hand out of his pants and pulls them down, kicking them under the covers.

"Well, I just wank. Like a - _shit_ ," Louis swears when he wraps his fingers around his cock again, and this time Harry can see. "Like a normal person."

Louis brings his hand to his mouth and licks his hand, leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling. He strokes his cock again, this time his spit making the slide better. He groans quietly, bucking his hips up. He's almost fully hard now, and he reaches up with his free hand to pinch his nipple.

"I do that, too," Harry says. His voice is almost normal, but Louis detects a nervousness and a hint of something else hidden somewhere in there.

"Yeah? Are they sensitive?" Louis asks, moaning as he thumbs the head of his cock. Harry's breathing falters.

"Y-yeah, they are," Harry replies. Louis decides to look at Harry, which is probably a mistake.

Harry's lips are bitten, red, and shiny with spit. His hair is a little mussed, like he's been running a hand through his hair constantly. His eyes are a darker shade of green than normal and are trained on Louis' hand sliding up and down his cock. He licks his lips, and Louis squeezes his cock, fucking up into his fist.

"Christ," he mutters. He presses a thumb to his slit, which blurts out precome. Louis spreads it down his shaft, twisting his hand when he reaches the head again. Louis looks down at Harry's lap, which is definitely a mistake.

Harry is hard in his panties, his cock straining against the lace obscenely. His hand is clenching and unclenching on his thigh.

"Harry," Louis pants, licking his own lips. Harry's head snaps up, and he flushes red when he sees he's been caught.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Truth - _fuck_ , truth or dare," Louis breathes.

"Dare," Harry says, eyes twinkling.

"I dare you to come over here and suck me off," Louis says. Harry moves immediately, crawling forward and settling himself between Louis' legs, hands on his thighs.

"Okay," Harry says. Louis takes his hand off his cock and Harry replaces it with his own.

"Fuck," Louis whimpers. Harry doesn't tease, just takes his cock all the way down his throat immediately. " _Jesus_ _Christ_ , Harry," Louis chokes. Harry squeezes his thigh in response and bobs his head. He concentrates on breathing through his nose, and the blowjob turns messy quickly.

Louis slips his fingers into Harry's hair, tugging slightly. He moans when Harry tongues at his slit, licking up the precome that comes out. Harry takes him down his throat again and pulls off, licking his lips.

"Truth or dare," Harry says breathlessly. His lips are red and shiny, coated with spit. Louis is kind of pissed that they aren't wrapped around his cock anymore, but whatever.

"Truth," Louis answers. He needs a minute to calm down.

"How long have you wanted me?" Harry asks. Louis blanches, blinking hard. Harry rolls his eyes, sitting up. "C'mon, Louis, it's pretty obvious. You have eye sex with me all the time. I'm not oblivious."

"Um," Louis says. "I-I'm sorry! It's just, like, you're really fit and you wear, like, you're wearing panties, _god_ , do you know how fucking hot that is? And, like, you're very touchy. And you wear my clothes. And maybe I want to do everything, _anything_ , with you," Louis says quickly.

"Your turn," Harry says instead of answering. Louis' mouth drops open and Harry laughs. "Just kidding. It's okay, Lou, you don't have to be sorry. Maybe I want to do everything with you, too. Guess you'll just have to ask," Harry smirks. Louis perks up.

"Truth or dare, Harry?" Louis asks.

"Dare," Harry says. Louis pouts.

"Dare you to do whatever you want to me," Louis says.

"Easy," Harry says. He straddles Louis, sitting his lace covered bum on Louis' dick.

"Holy _shit_ ," Louis gasps. The rough texture of the lace against his cock feel amazing. Harry leans forward and kisses Louis' neck, grinding his hips down.

"Anything?" Harry mumbles.

"Anything," Louis replies. So Harry sucks a mark into Louis' neck, licking over it and blowing cool air, making Louis shiver.

"My turn," Harry says. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Louis says. He means to say dare, but he's kind of distracted by Harry on his lap.

"Tell me all of your kinks," Harry says.

"Why?"

"Might be useful information. And you have to tell me all of them, don't keep any to yourself. Don't be embarrassed," Harry doesn't move off of Louis' lap.

"You're gonna think I'm weird," Louis says, scrunching his nose up. Harry kisses it and shakes his head.

"Just tell me, Lou," Harry whines.

"Fine. I like, um, spanking, the daddy thing, _fucking_ _lace_ , being in control, um.." Louis pauses to think. "I like literally everything. Except-Christ, except worm kink," Louis says, fake gagging.

"The daddy thing," Harry echoes. "Spanking, _fuck_ , you're so dirty, Louis." Louis blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry. Told you you'd think I'm weird," Louis frowns. Instead of answering, Harry kisses Louis messily. He grinds down against him and whines into Louis' mouth.

"It's fucking hot, is what it is," Harry groans.

"Truth or dare," Louis breathes.

"Oh - truth," Harry replies.

"Tell me your kinks," Louis prods.

"You," Harry smirks. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Louis says.

" _Louis_ ," Harry groans. "Whyyyy?" Louis laughs and shakes his head. "Fine. Tell me the best fuck you've ever had."

"There was this one guy at a club. He was about my height, maybe shorter, with black hair and the prettiest color of blue eyes. A fucking twink, is what he was, fucking amazing. We went back, well -" Louis stops, smiling sheepishly. "Well, you see, we came back here and it was when you were in LA that time and, like, he was pulling me into a room and I didn't realize it wasn't mine, and-"

"Did you fuck _on_ _my_ _bed_?!" Harry squeaks.

"Oops?" Louis chuckles.

"Louis!" Harry yells, smacking him on the chest.

"Let me finish, let me finish. Anyways, he was so hot, god, and you know what he did? He called me daddy and _I_ _didn't_ _even_ _ask_ _him_ _to_ ," Louis says excitedly.

"I could call you daddy," Harry says, pouting.

"Yeah?" Louis says, voice lowering.

"Daddy," Harry says, grinding his hips down. Louis holds his hips, guiding Harry along.

"Fuck," Louis whispers.

"Yeah, fuck, daddy, want you to eat me out. And fuck me, yeah, fuck me so hard," Harry whines into Louis' neck, tongue wetting the skin.

"Is that what you want?" Louis asks, moving his hands up and down Harry's waist. Harry nods, biting his lip. He's still moving on Louis' lap like he's riding him. "Get on your back," Louis says. Harry blinks hard, staring at Louis.

"This is actually happening," Harry states, almost like a question.

"Crazy what a game of truth or dare can turn into, huh?" Louis grins. "Now get on your back." Harry scrambles to obey, getting off of Louis' lap and laying flat on his back. Louis lets his eyes travel along Harry's body, taking in the light pink sweater and the black lace panties contrasting with his pale skin.

"Are you gonna stare at me all night or do something?" Harry says, rolling his eyes. Louis clenches his jaw, eyes narrowing.

"Harry," Louis says calmly, crawling forward and gripping his thighs harshly. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me in that tone of voice," he says. Harry laughs, thinks Louis is joking.

"Yeah, right, okay," Harry says, shaking his head. Louis raises an eyebrow.

"You think I'm joking around?" At that, Harry opens and closes his mouth and stares at Louis with wide eyes.

" _Fuck_ , that's hot," Harry whispers. "Sorry, daddy, I'll be good," he adds. Louis nods, satisfied. He loosens his grip on Harry's thighs and runs his hands over them softly.

"Beautiful, baby, so beautiful," Louis murmurs, leaning down and kissing the soft skin of his thighs. He kisses up them, until his lips meet the rough texture of the lace, sliding his hands under the sweater Harry's wearing, hands roaming over the warm skin of his stomach.

"Do you want it off?" Harry asks, referring to his (Louis') sweater.

"Not yet," Louis decides. "But these need to go, even though I'd rather them be on," he says, tugging the panties down his legs, Harry's cock slapping up onto his stomach, precome smearing on the sweater. Louis spreads Harry's legs, leans forward and licks broadly over his hole. Harry gasps and arches his back.

"Is this what you wanted? Want me to eat you out until you're sobbing, begging to come?" Louis asks lowly, turning his head and sucking a mark into Harry's pale thigh. Harry whines and tangles his fingers in Louis' hair, tugging sharply. Louis wants to tell him to keep his hands by his sides, but he figures he should save that for next time. Instead, he licks a circle around Harry's rim, dragging his tongue along the area slowly, teasing Harry.

"Please," Harry whines, "please, daddy." Louis shoves his tongue into Harry's hole, flicking his tongue inside of him. Harry chokes out a moan and shoves his arse down onto Louis' face. Louis fucks his tongue into him, quick and sharp, then licks a stripe over his rim. He slips his hands under Harry's bum cheeks and spreads them apart with his hands, squeezing the flesh roughly. He buries his face into Harry's arse, sucking on his rim.

"F-fuck," Harry groans, arching his back. Louis thrusts his tongue back inside of Harry, moaning at the taste of him. He feels Harry's velvety walls around his tongue, stretching him out just a little. "Feels amazing, daddy, love this so much," Harry says, tightening his fingers in Louis' hair. Louis is making a mess of himself and Harry, spit all over his chin and cheeks and Harry's bum.

His jaw is starting to ache, but he doesn't really mind because of how wrecked Harry is getting. If anything, it makes him work harder, wanting to bring Harry to the edge. Louis sucks on Harry's rim again, circling his tongue around it.

"Close, _fuck_ , I'm so close," Harry sobs, and Louis jabs his tongue back inside Harry, fucking him with it. It only takes a few more thrusts of him tongue for Harry to cry out and clench his thighs hard around Louis head, coming all over Louis' sweater untouched.

Louis keeps licking Harry's rim until Harry tells him he's too sensitive and he pulls away, a dull throb in his jaw. Harry's panting, his face flushed and sweaty.

"You did so good, baby," Louis praises. Harry hums and smiles lazily at the compliment and beckons Louis closer. Louis kisses Harry gently, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Can you fuck me now?" Harry mumbles into Louis' mouth.

"Yeah, kitten, I can," Louis says. Harry groans at the pet name and Louis reaches into his nightstand to grab the lube, popping open the cap and drizzling the slippery substance over his fingers. He scoots back down Harry's body until he can comfortably get a finger inside of him easily, his hole already stretched open a little from his tongue.

"Ngh, fuck," Harry gasps, clenching around Louis' finger. Louis fucks him with it, then adds a second finger. The stretch burns a little, and Harry is overwhelmed with a wave of pain and pleasure combined. "Oh, _daddy_ , please," Harry moans. 

"Please, what, baby?" Louis asks, kissing Harry's thigh.

"Fuck me," Harry huffs.

"Think you need another finger, love, don't want to hurt you," Louis says instead of fucking him like he wants to.

"I _like_ it when it hurts, c'mon, daddy, please," Harry says, and Louis stills his fingers inside of Harry, pulling them out and wiping them on the bed sheets. "You don't need a condom," Harry adds, so Louis grabs the lube and drizzles it on the head of his cock and spreads it along his shaft.

"Gonna fuck you so good," Louis says, lining the head of his cock up with Harry's rim. He pushes in, the head slipping in and making Harry groan loudly. He pushes until he's all the way in, releasing a puff of air at the feeling of Harry being wrapped tight around him. "Feel so good, baby, so fucking tight."

Harry whimpers in reply. Louis pulls his hips back until the head of his cock is just barely inside Harry. He slams his cock back inside, jolting Harry. Harry gasps and fists the sheets beside him, his hair flopping over his sweaty forehead.

"Fuck," Harry pants. Little _uh_ , _uh_ , _uh_ noises are falling from his lips, and Louis is fucking into him roughly. Louis growls, grabbing onto Harry's hips under the sweater and snapping his hips into Harry's faster, squeezing his hips so hard there'll be bruises tomorrow. "God, you fuck me so good, Louis," Harry moans.

"What was that?" Louis says roughly, pressing his thumbs harshly into Harry's hipbones.

"I - I meant daddy, 'm _sorry_ -" Harry cuts off as Louis' cock hits prostate, causing him to moan loudly.

"Say it again," Louis demands. Harry is quick to obey, choking on the words.

"D-daddy, fuck, oh god, _daddy_ ," Harry chokes out. "I'm sorry," he adds. Louis continues fucking him, harsh thrusts that slam against Harry's prostate each time.

"Touch yourself, Harry, c'mon, want you to come again," Louis says. Harry moans brokenly and reaches down to wrap a fist around himself, pumping his cock in time of Louis' thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes," Harry pants, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Louis leans down to kiss him, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. "Gonna come," Harry moans into Louis' mouth. Louis growls and fucks him as hard as he can, nailing his prostate dead on. Harry moans loudly, spilling all over the sweater and his fist for the second time. Louis follows soon after, shoving his cock deep inside Harry, groaning and biting down on Harry's lip.

"Fuck," Louis whispers after a while, his lips still on Harry's.

"Yeah, fuck," Harry adds. Louis slides out Harry, making the younger boy hiss with sensitivity. Louis collapses beside Harry, and Harry turns and snuggles into Louis' side, throwing a leg on top of Louis'.

"Is this alright?" He asks.

"It's perfect, baby," Louis answers. Their bodies are sticky with sweat and there's come on Harry's sweater-covered stomach that's smearing onto Louis' side and come dropping out of his bum, but it's all okay.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry asks.

"Hmm?" Louis mumbles.

"I thought you didn't feel well," Harry says, almost like a question.

"I - well, truth is, I just had a hard-on. The panties were driving me insane. They're fucking hot," Louis admits. Harry giggles.

"So I should wear them again?"

"Definitely, love."


End file.
